


Rub-A-Dub

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath time in Henry’s home while the master of the house is away is the best part of Abraham’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-A-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** Let’s do this thing again! Here’s to hoping that I can get all 31 days done with at least a drabble. Albeit, due to be a bit late every day for my time zone. :p

Abe felt the rivulets of water trickle down the backs of his thighs as he turned over to lie on his stomach in the bath. Henry had gone out hunting and he was set on enjoying what time Fate would allow. 

He slid his fist along his shaft, letting his knuckles drag across the smooth porcelain of Henry’s tub. Shame colored his cheeks and nipped its way down his spine each time he gave in to his body’s terrible longings. He knew that he should not touch himself this way in Henry’s home, of all places, but the aching of his cock never seemed to abate for long.

Abe attributed it to his sixteen years of steadfast denial.

The churchgoing residents of Little Pigeon Creek would say that it was due to his innate depravity.

But neither explanation mattered once Abe held himself in hand and allowed himself this small bit of peace.

Sighing lightly into the still-warm water that lapped at his chin, Abe closed his eyes and allowed the dual sensations of water and long fingers stroking his cock to take him away from the judgment of the townsfolk and the fear of Henry returning early. He knew that Henry _had_ to have deduced the manner in which he spent his time while Henry was away, but even that sure knowledge did little to slow his hand.

Abe rubbed the heel of his hand over the head of his cock before sliding his palm back down the length of his shaft. He lasted for only a handful of strokes before he was coming through clenched fingers and into the cooling water.

If this was wrong, part of him did not want to be right.


End file.
